frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416235859
Anna gasped in horror before rage instantly burned in her eyes ever since she had a much closer, better look at her whole entire past, especially all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers before they also all just had to bring up all of Elsa's and Breha's favorers too. "Why am I always the unfavorite while Elsa and Breha are the favorites?! After all I did to save my sisters, Elsa and Breha, this is how I'm repaid? Grand Pabbie didn't return any of my real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers just like anybody who finds out my whole entire past life did! My parents let Grand Pabbie keep all of my real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers for my own safety?!" Anna yelled, shouted and screamed loudly. "That's exactly what they did to you unfairly, Princess." "You didn't like that at all, did you, Princess Anna?" Anna's face growled with horrible wrath. Anna's voice dropped dangerously. "No I don't." "It was their fault that you had to be isolated, ignored, neglected and less focused on, especially Grand Pabbie's, your parents' and your sisters' too, wasn't you? Wasn't yours at all, was it?" "Yeah, you'd still have your real, old memories of your sisters' magic powers if Elsa hadn't been so reckless at all in the first place." Angry tears threatened to fall from her turquoise blue eyes, but soon raw fury took hold of her. "So Grand Pabbie and my parents should've done anything to save me and my sisters from being isolated in Arendelle, am I right?" "Exactly! By the way, Anna, may I remind you who didn't deserve to be your family for being dishonest with you? Neither of your parents, Arthur nor Elise nor your sisters, Elsa nor Breha. Those are the ones who didn't deserve to be your family at all, right?" "Who didn't deserve to be your sister friends for shutting you out at all? Neither Elsa nor Breha. Those are the ones who didn't deserve to be your sisters at all, right?" "Who didn't give any of your real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers at all? Grand Pabbbie...because your family was much too of fearful, sissy cowards to ever do that themselves." With that, Anna snatched something or anything that's rather much heavy and threw it in a fit of rage after during Anna's rant, the young princess of Arendelle had fallen to her knees. Anna had expected honesties from her family including her sister, Elsa about why she shut her out for past thirteen years ago, but now that anybody who finds out any reasons why Elsa and Breha shut Anna out returned all of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers, it didn't satisfy Anna at all but it rather anger her much worse than ever instead. Anna glared looked up at the thought of Grand Pabbie and her family mostly including her own parents and especially her sisters, Elsa and Breha. "I..." Anna said menacingly, as she wiped the tears of anger from her eyes strongly. "I could've been much better off on my own without my parents nor my sisters, Elsa and Breha, but no instead I wasted my whole entire time on my own so called family, especially some sister friends of mine, especially Elsa." Everybody else remained silent as they carefully listend to Anna's loud rants closely. "THEY'VE RUINED MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE!" Anna violently roared. "NEITHER OF MY PARENTS TRUSTED ME TO HELP ELSA AND BREHA CONTROL THEIR POWERS AT ALL! THEY'RE THE WORST PARENTS I'VE EVER HAD ON MY OWN ON EARTH! I WISH I WAS NEVER EVER EVEN RAISED TO BE ISOLATED LIKE ELSA NOR BREHA! I WISH I WAS RAISED BY ANYBODY ELSE BUT MY OWN PARENTS EVER SINCE THEY WERE TOO BUSY SPENDING MUCH TIME WITH AND WORRYING ABOUT MY SISTERS, ELSA AND BREHA THAN THEY DID WITH ME. I NEVER LIKED THAT KIND OF PROTECTION AT ALL. I'M GLAD YOU RETURNED TO ALL OF MY REAL, OLD MISSING MEMORIES OF ELSA'S AND BREHA'S MAGIC POWERS UNLIKE GRAND PABBIE WHO SHOULD'VE DONE IT HIMSELF BACK THEN BEFORE! I'VE ALWAYS HATED HAVING TO HAVE ANY OF MY REAL, OLD MISSING MEMORIES OF ELSA'S AND BREHA'S POWERS BEING ALTERED BY GRAND PABBIE BACK WHEN I WAS ONLY FIVE, BREHA WAS SEVEN AND ELSA WAS EIGHT!" Anna yelled and screamed furiously. "If anybody else hates me so much, they could go right on ahead and show favoritism towards Elsa and Breha over me for all I care. I already left Arendelle like I should've back then before." Anna shook with rage. Dark rings circled her eyes which were red from crying before Anna had tears streaming down to her face despite her casual actions. "Anna, I'm sorry about what happened but it's that old rock troll and that no good for nothing family of yours who will be sorry for keeping the truth and secrets from you, isn't it, Princess?" "Yeah!" "Now, there, there, Anna, I know how you feel about that kind of protection." "Yeah, let's face it. Your own family's not all this nor that worthy of you at all, right?" "Especially not that Elsa!" "Mostly not that Breha either." "Not even your own parents." "They were the ones who should've been honest with you in the first place, weren't they?" "The old, real Princess Anna would never ever even give up on her own family at all, would she?" "No but the new Princess Anna would though, wouldn't she?" "This would only just teach her no good for nothing family of hers, wouldn't it?" "Yup."